Compromised
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Max is in a serious position when Roxanne is kidnapped by Pete and the villains and is used as leverage against him to kill Mickey. But, like all of Max's situations, they are sure to bite him in the blubber. Max centric.
1. Shocking Phone Call

**Yet another fanfic I cannot get out of my head! And, hey, the world needs more Max fanfics! They're pretty much his only appearances nowadays...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Mouse. It belongs to Disney.**

It was a bright, warm, sun-shiny day in Spoonerville. Max Goof skateboarded down the street to his girlfriend of three years Roxanne's house. She had forgotten her ipod at his house, so he's returning it.

"Hey, Max!" Roxanne greeted. Max smiled and held up her ipod. She gasped. "Oh, you brought back my ipod! Thanks!" She kissed him on the cheek. "But, you could have waited until our date tonight."

Max raised a cocky eyebrow. "What, I can't see you more than once a day?"

Roxanne giggled. "Good point. What time should I meet you at the House of Mouse?"

"Is seven okay?"

"Perfect! See you then." Roxanne smiled and waved good-bye.

Max waved back, and sighed happily. These last three years with Roxanne have been the best of his life. He hoped he'd get to spend at least five more decades with her.

XXX

In another part of town, Pete was sitting in front of his desk at work. He was thinking about his life over the past seven years. He was married to his high school sweetheart, he has two wonderful kids, he had everything he wanted...until the Goofs moved next door to him.

Almost everything Pete buys, Goof destroys. His wife grew more and more distant before finally filing for divorce, after a heated argument with PJ, he admitted that he wised Goofy was his father instead of him. Pete even overheard his daughter ask her mother why she married Pete instead of Goofy.

The Goofs destroyed Pete's stuff, his marriage, and the relationship with his children. Pete ground his teeth and clenched his fists angrily. Goof needs to go down, hard.

Pete calmed down a little as his brain started formulating a plan...

XXX

The House of Mouse staff were gathered in the lounge before opening up for the night. Mickey cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"Everyone, tonight's a special night." Mickey announced.

"Minnie's pregnant." Huey guessed half-jokingly. Louie and Dewey laughed.

"What? No, no, no. Nothing like that!" Mickey exclaimed, waving his hands and chuckled. "What I mean is, it has been exactly six months since the villains and/or Pete caused trouble!"

"Ah-yuck! What an accompliment!" Goofy exclaimed.

"'Accomplishment'!" Donald corrected.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Don't get your hopes up. The night's not over yet!"

Horace rolled his eyes. _'Way to kill the mood.'_ He thought.

"Let's just hope there is no trouble at all tonight." Minnie suggested.

"Hear, hear!" Daisy smiled.

The meeting adjourned, and the staff went to work. The night was an unusually slow one. By seven o' clock, there were only about one hundred people, which is half of what they usually get.

At half-past seven, Max was getting worried. Roxanne isn't usually this late. He tried calling her, but she didn't answer. At a quarter to eight, Max gave up.

_'I knew it was only a matter of time before she got sick of me...' _Max thought sadly. He sighed dejectedly. His cell phone rang. _'Hey, maybe that's her!'_

"Hello?" Max answered.

"Hello, Max." Pete said on the other line.

Max sunk disappointed. "Hey, Pete. What's going on?"

"I'm sure by now, you realize that it has been six months since we stirred up trouble at that club." Pete began with malice. "Let me give you an update."

Max was confused. "O...kay..."

"Why don't you go somewhere private?" Pete asked. "Where we can talk."

Max went inside the valet booth. "Go ahead."

"Is there a computer nearby?"

Max glanced at the computer at the desk. "Uh, yeah."

"Get on a web socket IP ." Pete instructed. "That's IP .5."

"What's that?" Max asked as he tapped in the IP address.

"Oh, just something that I think would be of great interest to you." Pete explained. "Just get on that site."

The site loaded to a web camera of Roxanne gagged and bound. Her eyes were spaced out as if she were drugged. Max gasped in horror. Chills ran up and down his spine, his heart pounded in his chest, and his knees shook.

"I don't know what they're doing to her, Max, but I did instruct them to leave her barely functional so that we could return her to you." Pete said.

Max breathed heavily. "Pete...why...?"

"I'll have to explain that later, because in about fifteen seconds, Roxanne will die if you don't do as I say." Pete explained. "There are ten security cameras at the House of Mouse. I need you to shut them off."

"Horace manages the security cameras. I don't have the authority to do that." Max explained.

"No authority? Really?" Pete turned away from his phone. "Is Roxanne still conscious?"

"Yes."

"Take an eye out." Pete ordered. Roxanne's captor held her eye open and slowly brings a knife to her eye.

"No! Wait, stop!" Max exclaimed, frantic.

"Hold for a second." Pete ordered again.

Max relaxed a little when Roxanne's captor held his knife still. "It's...gonna take me some time."

"You have sixty seconds. I will call you then." Pete instructed. He hung up and shut down the internet feed.

Max took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He collapsed in a chair and groaned. "What am I gonna do?" He closed his eyes, then realized he had a time limit. He hacked into the security feed. A few moths previous, he was bored, so he hacked into other accounts at the House of Mouse.

The ten security cameras show different locations at the House of Mouse such as the main lobby, out front, in the parking garage, and in the showroom. Max hurriedly shut them off and closed out of the account. Finally, he put his head in his hands and moaned softly. Roxanne was kidnapped...and Pete is responsible. But why?

Max's phone rang again, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Pete?"

"I see you shut down the security cameras." Pete noted.

"I did what you wanted, now where's my girlfriend?" Max demanded.

"Not so fast." Pete said. "That first assignment was to see if you'd cooperate. Next we have to talk about Mickey Mouse."

"What about him?"

"I want him dead, of course." Pete stated.

"What does that have to do with me?" Asked Max.

"You will kill Mickey Mouse by midnight tonight, or Roxanne dies." Pete instructed. "If you involve anyone, Roxanne dies. If you try to warn Mickey, Roxanne dies. Are we clear?"

Max nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. I-I understand." He sighed. "Pete, why are you doing this?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Pete replied. "Get moving, Max."

Pete hung up. Max tried to compose himself. He rubbed his hand across his eyes as he struggled with what to do. He can't kill Mickey. But he didn't want Roxanne to die either!

What's a Goof to do?

**Oooohhhh! Intrigue! **

**...I should probably tell you guys, this has no connection to any of my fanfics.**


	2. Of Anvils And Food Poisoning

"And now, not only does he live in different universes, but he never ages! Mickey...Mouse!"

Everyone cheered as Mickey slid onstage. "Hello, everybody! Oh, boy, do we have a show for you!"

Max silently snuck onto the platform next to the media room with a sniper rifle in hand. He aimed the gun at Mickey's head and swallowed nervously. He did not like doing this, but what other choice does he have? He slowly pulled the trigger...

_BAM!_

Mickey ducked as soon as he heard the gunshot. Naturally, people screamed and started to panic. Mickey, being the fearless leader he is stood up and raised his hands in an effort to calm everyone down.

"People, people, it's okay. We'll get this sorted out." Mickey said reassuringly. To his relief, everyone calmed down a little. "Now, let's start this next cartoon off with a bang!"

The audience cheered when the cartoon started. Mickey walked backstage where he was met with a worried Minnie.

"Are you okay, Mickey?" She asked putting her hand on his.

Mickey smiled and placed his hand on hers. "I'm fine, Minnie. Did ya happen to see who the shooter was?"

Minnie shook her head sadly. "Horace didn't see anything, either. Oh, Mickey, what if they try to kill you again?"

"I'll be all right." Mickey said reassuringly. "I put extra security in the showroom. I'll be careful."

Still unconvinced, Minnie sighed. "I just don't think you should take any chances tonight. Maybe we better close."

"No. I do not want to give whoever's responsible the satisfaction." Mickey said firmly. "Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious, will ya?"

"I will." Minnie bowed her head and sighed. She was worried about her husband. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost him.

Mickey kissed Minnie and pulled out his cell phone.

XX

Max's phone rang. He took a deep breath and answered it. "Hello?"

"Max, it's Mickey. Listen... did you see anyone come in with a gun?"

"No, I didn't." Max answered. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just asking." Mickey didn't want Max to worry. "Thanks. See ya."

"You're welcome. Bye." Max hung up and sighed. He already made preparations for the next attempt on Mickey's life, and he created a fail-safe. He wondered how long he'd be caught. If he is, it would cost Roxanne's life.

Mickey sighed and smiled at the crowd. "Wow, that cartoon was fun-tastic. Haha. You know what else is fun-tastic?" Before Mickey could finish, a large anvil dropped through the stage from above right behind him. Mickey yelped in surprise and looked behind him. People gasped. Mickey took it in stride as usual. "Other than that, anyway. Haha. Let's give it up for The Duck Brothers!" Mickey gestured to the in-house band consisting of Donalds' three nephews. The audience cheered wildly as the triplets played the introduction to the song. Mickey walked backstage to meet with Minnie, Daisy, and Donald. "Any word on who's trying to kill me?"

Daisy shook her head. "No."

"It's Pete! I'll bet it is!" Donald exclaimed. "That son of a bitch has been after you for years!"

Mickey frowned and stroked his chin in thought. "I don't disagree. But we don't have any proof."

"Which is why we need to look for it." Minnie suggested.

"But where do we start?" Asked Daisy.

Mickey was about to respond when a huge crash followed by screams were heard in the showroom. The foursome ran to the stage and almost ran into Goofy.

"I was just comin' to find ya." Goofy pointed to the hole in the stage. "Huey, Dewey, and Louie crashed through the stage!"

"Oh, no!" Horrified, Donald and Daisy rushed to the edge of the hole. "Boys! Are you all right? Answer me!"

Louie groaned and tried to sit up. "We're fine, Uncle Donald. I think Huey's unconscious."

Donald, Mickey, and Goofy jumped down the hole and carried the triplets out. Louie had a black eye and a busted bill, Dewey had a broken leg and a huge bump on his head, and Huey was unconscious with a broken neck. Already a crowd formed around them. Genie flew up to Mickey.

"Don't worry, Mickey, I'll have this stage fixed in a jiffy." Genie stretched his fingers.

"Thank you, Genie." Mickey replied pleasantly surprised at the act of service. "I don't suppose you heal wounds...?"

"Dammit, Mickey. I'm a genie, not a doctor." Genie said in his best Star Trek impression.

"She's a healer." Everyone turned to Eugene who pointed to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel smiled warmly. "I'd be happy to heal them." She got up on stage, wrapped her long blonde hair around the triplets' injuries and sang her song softly. Her hair glowed and the triplets sighed and got up. Rapunzel unwrapped her hair from the triplets and smiled again.

"Thank you, Rapunzel. We owe you one." Daisy said, smiling.

"No problem."

Mickey took center stage again and addressed the crowd. "Wow, we sure are having quite an adventurous night, aren't we? Ha-ha. Hopefully, that will be the last. Now, I believe the Duck Brothers have a performance to finish, so let's give it up for them, shall we?" The audience cheered. Mickey sighed and hopped down from the stage. He turned to Goofy and Donald. "We have to find Pete. Donald, see if you can get Beast to lend you his magic mirror. Goofy, keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious."

"Right, Mickey!" They said simultaneously. They ran into each other, then ran off in different directions.

XX

Max and Goofy almost ran into each other as Max exited the kitchen with a mug of coffee. "Oh, hey, Dad. Didn't see you there."

"It's okay." He smiled. "You hungry?"

"I was just getting some coffee." Max replied lifting his mug and taking a sip.

"Oh."

"How are the triplets? I heard the stage collapsed." Max wondered.

Goofy smiled and waved. "Aww, they're fine. I just hope that never happens again."

"Yeah. Well, I'll let you get back to work." Max waved and walked off. He looked over his shoulder to see Goofy disappearing behind the double doors. He sighed and bowed his head._ 'Ugh...sorry, Dad...'_

XX

Mickey sat at a table watching the boys perform. Goofy came up to him with two plates. "Hiya, Mick. Thought I'd join ya for dinner."

"Thanks." Mickey smiled. Donald came up to them looking a tad frustrated.

"They didn't bring their magic mirror." Donald reported. "They volunteered to go home and get it, but I figured it would take too long, so I just said 'never mind'." He sat down, put his chin in his hand, and sighed.

"Aw, that's okay. We'll find some other way to track down Pete." Mickey assured them.

Goofy stuffed his face with food. "Gawrsh, this sure tastes unusual compared to how Gus normally cooks."

"Really? Mine tastes just fine." Mickey said.

"Really? Gawrsh, then. It must be..." Goofy's voice trailed off as he felt his stomach turning over and cramping up. He felt nauseous, and his vision became blurry. "...poison." He keeled over and started convulsing.

"Goofy? GOOFY!" Mickey cried in panic. He and Donald rushed to his side. As expected, it caused a stir in the crowds.

Max noticed people crowding over someone and gasped in horror at the sight of his father on the ground having a seizure. "Dad!" He sprinted to Goofy's side. _'Oh, no. I poisoned the wrong food!'_

Mickey ran over to Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, I hate asking for favors, but, Goofy is about to die of food poisoning. Could you...?"

"Of course." Rapunzel ran over to Goofy, wrapped her hair around him and healed him up.

Goofy sighed and took a few deep breaths, and sat up. "Gawrsh, thanks, Rapunzel."

Max sighed heavily with relief. He put a hand on Goofy's shoulder. "Dad..."

Goofy hugged his son tightly. "Oh, I'm all right."

Donald studied Max's expression. He looked almost...guilty. Like he had something to do with Goofy being poisoned...

_'Something's screwey.' _He thought.

**Uh, oh. Donald's onto Max! 0_0 What's a Goof to do? What's a DUCK to do?**


End file.
